Forgive Me
by LadyGisborne1881
Summary: Marian didn't die in the Acre. Now her and her rescuer are out for revenge. Will they achieve their revenge? Or will Marian get stopped along the way?
1. Prologue

**Hi guys, so I've fallen in love with Robin Hood again and I just couldn't resist writing some fanfics for it. Just so you know, I absolutely hate the fact that they decided to kill Marian off, without her the whole thing was a load of rubbish. Anyhow, this story will start of pretty slow at first, but when I start to really get into it, it'll get moving. Without further ado, lets go on an adventure.**

**Robin Hood and all the characters are property of the BBC and Tiger Aspect. **

I just want this pain to end, I can't move at all. I can't breathe at all. The sand was heavy and was stuck in my nose, throat and wound. I just want this all to be over. And I was beginning to bake, the sun was beating down roughly on me and the sand only made it worse.

Time went by slowly, I was absolutely positive that I was going to die; Djaq had said as soon as the sword was removed, I would die. Yes, I lost the ability to move, so I couldn't tell Robin that I was still alive, nor could I dig my way out of this burial.

There was no sound around me, nothing, it was like being stuck in an empty abyss, or stuck in limbo, I was left to think about my past, every decision I made, every stupid mistake that followed.

I was struck with surprise at the amount of times Guy popped up in my memories; the wedding, the time I'd kissed him to stop him seeing Robin, the main ones to pop up were all those times Guy tried to save me by sending me away from danger.

No, I couldn't feel any gratitude to him, he was the one who put me here; he stabbed me out of jealousy, just because I wouldn't become his wife. Because I told him I'd rather die than marry him.

I am married now, I am Lady Marian of Locksley, but not for much longer probably; right now I'm going to die buried in the sand, in a probably unmarked grave, to be forgotten. Robin would find someone, as would Guy, that is, if they both live for much longer.

My ears pricked as I heard an approaching horse, even though it would most likely be a soldier, I still listened intently; the sound would take my mind off the unbearable pain in my stomach.

The horse stopped very close by. The sound was then followed by hushed footsteps, light, yet hurried ones. Also, there was heavy breathing, like someone on the verge of tears, trying to hold all the emotions in.

"Marian, are you there?" The familiar voice whispered. I wanted to roll my eyes, as if I could answer him.

I then heard soft scooping sounds, he was digging me out. Now I wanted to laugh in relief, hopefully he would put me out of this pain, no matter how much it would hurt him, but he should realize that killing me now, would end the pain I was suffering from the slow death.

Suddenly light penetrated my eyelids, I wasn't sure if that was a good or bad thing. I then felt myself being lifted, for a brief moment I wondered if this was my ascent to Heaven, and that he had died too, and he was my escort to Heaven.

"Can you hear me, honey?" He whispered close to my ear. I then felt fingers press against my neck and then a relieved exhale of breath. "Don't worry honey, the pain will cease soon."

The pain will cease? Does that mean I'm only seconds away from death? If so that was great news. I would see my parents again, I was actually excited to see my mother; it had been so long.

The stinging in my stomach sharply changed into intense burning, and it was spreading around my body. I wanted to scream, I _needed _to scream, but I couldn't, no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't even move my tongue.

I felt a light pressure on my palm of my hand, he was holding it to comfort me, but nothing could take my mind off this insane pain. I'd never felt anything like it. I would take either time when Guy stabbed me over this happily. At first I thought I was going into shock, but usually that meant you couldn't feel any pain.

Unexpectedly, the pain began to drain away from my limbs slowly, it then almost oozed through my veins, I knew where it was leading; it was leading to my wound again. No, no, no, it would only make the wound worse. As the burning retreated to my wound, I surprisingly felt a tingling in my fingers; it wasn't painful, but it wasn't enjoyable either. Maybe if I could just clench my fists, the tingling would go away.

"Yes, that's right, it's okay. You'll be restored in no time," The voice now sounded almost proud. Then again, he was always proud of everything I did, even if he doesn't show it all of the time.

The tingling gradually occurred in different parts of my body, which was then followed by the praise from him, because I managed to move a tiny bit.

My mind was racing as I tried not to think of the terrible burning in my stomach. The memories I had before were now flashing violently though my mind, it was at an almost alarming pace that I could hardly keep up. I did manage to pick out a few though, when I first met Robin when I was a child, and how amazed I was by him. Those cheeky smiles Robin used to throw at me that would make me breathless. The way he'd whispered softly in my ear, promising everything would always be okay.

_"What do you know of archery?" He'd scoffed at me, giving me a look of complete and utter amusement at my statement._

_"I know a lot about archery," I'd snapped angrily._

_Robin laughed loudly, almost doubling over in hysterics. "That's impossible,"_

_"And why would that be?" _

_"Well, because you are a girl," he stated matter-of-factly. _

_With that I kicked him in the shin and grabbed his bow from him, he stared at me with wide-eyed astonishment. _

_"May I have an arrow?" _

_He handed one over with his mouth hanging open, but I think it was from pain and not from being impressed. _

_I let concentration and the eagerness to prove him wrong, wash over me. I aimed at the thick tree trunk in front of us. I can do this. I can do this._

_I fired and then let out a loud, victorious cry. I managed to shoot the arrow straight through a falling leaf and pinned it to the tree trunk. I turned to Robin, unable to keep the I-told-you-so smile off my face._

_He laughed, astonished. "I am amazed by you, Lady Marian," Robin bowed to me and then winked._

Oh, that charming, cocky, kind, big hearted, handsome, lovable ... I could go on forever about Robin, the light of my life, the love of my life.

That was one of my most cherished childhood memories, seeing Robin look at me with complete and utter amazement will always stay in my head, and the satisfaction that ran through me.

Robin had been thirteen and I was ten. Our parents had practically forced us together while they were in a meeting; this was of course when my father was sheriff. I'd been so uncertain around Robin, solely because I thought he would just be another disgusting boy who liked to collect insects, but he wasn't, he was a boy who loved to think big and talk about all the adventures he'd someday have.

I tried hard not to like him, mainly because he was a boy, and normally little girls don't have little boys as their best friends. But it was practically impossible not to like Robin. I remembered when we were playing in a field; I tripped over and cut my knee open on a rock, he'd sat with me and made me laugh through the tears, he even ripped some of his shirt and wrapped it around my wound. I was bedazzled by him from day one.

"Even through the pain, you're smiling," He murmured and I felt him softly stroke my face. I hadn't realized I was smiling, but then again, I was thinking of my happy place.

"Do you think you can open your eyes?" Even though it was obviously a question, I took it as a challenge.

It took a few straining attempts but finally I managed to prise my eyelids open, and instantly I was blinded by bright, yet beautiful white light.

And then, once my eyes became accustomed to the light, I saw the beautiful face of my brother smiling down at me.


	2. Reunions

**I know guys, maybe the first chapter was _too _good, but I promise the next few chapters will get the story going. Anyways, as always reviews are much appreciated, and like people say reviews=love. Enjoy. x **

It was a long and arduous journey back to where Christopher was currently staying, he knew he couldn't expect me to walk and I wouldn't be able to ride a horse by myself, so we rode on a horse together, he kept his arms tightly and securely around my waist to stop me from falling off the horse.

Once we arrived at the small stone building, Christopher carried me straight to a bedchamber and laid me down on the bed. I couldn't stop the smile that washed over my face whenever I looked at Christopher; it had been nearly two and a half years since I'd seen him. I'd missed his soft brown curls that bounced with every one of his movements, his sky blue eyes and his dazzling smile.

"I'm going to need to check the wound. There'll be a lot of poking and prodding, it'll hurt, but it's necessary." Christopher told me softly, I nodded at him and he gave me a soft smile.

He produced some scissors from a nearby satchel and began to cut away at the waist of my dress, he made light work of the dress and peel the fabric away from the stinging gash. I squeezed my eyes tightly shut; this was a little familiar, when Guy stabbed me the first time.

After a few moments of inspection Christopher spoke. "I'm going to need to be very careful, one wrong move and you could bleed to death," He turned his back away from me for a second as he retrieved something else. "I'm going to start to clean you up before I stitch you up, to make sure no sand gets trapped in there."

He put a few rags into a bowl and doused them with a clear liquid, before he began to wipe the blood from around the wound.

It was a painful hour while Christopher cleansed my wound which was then followed by him stitching me up, by the end, my eyes were stinging from the tears that had came from the unrelenting pain.

"Here, you must be thirsty," Christopher murmured as he handed me a cup of wine, I smiled weakly at him as he helped me to sit up.

I drank greedily from the cup, I never really like wine before, but right now it was the best thing I'd ever tasted as it quenched my dehydration.

"It's so good to see you again," He said as he sat down next to the bed and watched me glug the wine down. "I just wished we met under better circumstances."

I nodded in agreement and I was awarded with another soft smile.

"How is Father?" He asked gently.

That made me stop drinking and I stared down at the almost empty cup; I didn't trust my voice, so I just shook my head.

"What, is he ill?" Christopher asked confused, but I shook my head again and looked at him, it dawned on him and his eyes widened in horror. "No, please tell me it's not so."

I had to look away from him; his blue eyes were shimmering with tears. I began to stare at the cup again.

"How did he . . ." Christopher trailed off, his voice thick and gruffer than normal.

I cleared my throat, which slightly ached, probably from all the sand. "Stabbed." I muttered.

Christopher inhaled noisily, telling me just how upset he was. Even though some time had passed since he died, I still felt the same guilt for what I said to him, I never got the chance to apologize to him, to tell him just how much I loved him and how grateful I was for everything he did for me.

"What is it about our family and getting stabbed?" Christopher joked bitterly. I knew what he was referring to; he was stabbed by one of his childhood friends over a girl, our Uncle Marcus has been stabbed in a tavern, and his son ended up being stabbed to death by his wife. And then of course there was me.

"Anyways, at least me and you are back together, we'll look after each other," Christopher softly stroked my hair.

"When can we go home?" I asked croakily, hoping that it wouldn't be too long; I needed to see Robin, make sure I get to him before he does anything stupid.

"Once you're fully recovered, so I'd say six months at the most,"

"No!" I cried, which then led me to start a coughing fit.

"We could go earlier, but you'd have to rest at home . . ." Christopher stopped talking when I bit my lip.

"We don't have a home," I sighed.

"What are you talking about?"

"Gu – Gisborne, burned the manor down because I jilted him at the altar and Father was willing to stand against the Sheriff," I explained.

"Wow, I've really missed a lot," Christopher said sadly after a few moments of silence. "So, this Gisborne person, he's the one who did this to you?"

"Yes," I replied. "I put myself between him and the king."

"Tell me more about this Gisborne bastard," Christopher demanded, hatred spiked his voice.

By the time I'd told Christopher everything I knew about Guy, it was almost pitch black in the room, my brother then began to light candles around the room.

"When we return to England, Gisborne will be at the castle?"

"Most probably, that is, of course, if Vaisey doesn't get rid of him for not killing the king,"

"Shouldn't be too hard to find him. And when I do, I will tear him to pieces for hurting you, dear sister," Christopher stroked my cheek, in his blue eyes there was fury burning in them. It scared me a little.

"Christopher, I don't want you to get hurt. Anyway, if anybody's going to take Gisborne down, it'll be me,"

He glowered at me for a moment, as always being the protective big brother. I decided to change the subject to a question that had been bugging me since he unburied me.

"How did you find me?"

The question made him sigh. "I was here already, I wanted to fight in the war, but I got injured pretty early on, so I got thrown out, I couldn't get back to England, so I became a healer's apprentice. I found you because of the young Scarlett boy came and told me what had happened, the healer I work with knows Scarlett's partner and Scarlett recognized me, thank the Lord,"

The smile on my face appeared involuntary, but I was happy, I almost felt like crying. Will had always been very brotherly to me. Of course I was fond of all of Robin's men, but Will and Little John were the ones who were dearest to me, Will because I'd known him for a while and I know he is a kind, pure soul, and Little John because after my father died, he'd been the father figure for me, giving me advice and looking after me.

"It's late Marian; you should get some rest,"

"Where will you stay, is there another bedchamber?" I asked, hoping I wasn't intruding.

"I'll be fine on the floor," Christopher smiled at me and then cut me off before I could argue. "I've done it before, when I bring others here to help. The floor isn't actually that bad."

I moaned, knowing there was no use arguing with him, I remembered all the time I used to waste trying to win arguments with my brother, however, it's probably thanks to him I'm able to argue so well.

"Goodnight, my beloved sister," Christopher murmured and kissed my forehead, before turning on his heel and leaving the bedchamber.

I didn't realise how tired I was until I sunk down into the bed and let myself relax. The heat had gotten to me, I felt exhausted, and I just wanted this day to be over, to forget it ever even happened.

Yet, I didn't have to be the smartest person to know that I'd never be able to forget what happened, I sacrificed myself to save the king, but in return I'd found my brother, my only remaining family. That made me smile as I drifted to sleep.

That night the day's events came flashing at me fiercely, and I relived every second of my near death.


	3. Tears and Revelations

_**Okay guys, sorry for the delay, I got kind of stuck right at the beginning of this chapter because I didn't know how to get this chapter to where I wanted it to be. Anyways, I got there in the end. If there's any spelling mistakes or grammatical mistakes, it's because I was very tired when I wrote this, but I was determined to upload the next chapter. So enjoy. Remember don't be afraid to comment, be as harsh as you want, I don't mind. x **_

I woke with a start out of my nightmare, instinctively shooting into a sitting position. The loud shriek that came out of my mouth was almost animalistic. I dropped back down into the bed, hoping I hadn't just woken Christopher.

The chamber door opened slowly and Christopher poked his head around the door, his face plastered with worry.

"What happened? Are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine, I just got a bit overactive," I replied, my brother instantly relaxed and a relieved smile spread across his face. "I didn't disturb you did I?"

"Of course not, I've been awake for a while now. I went out to the market to get you some more clothes," Christopher told me and entered the room so he could show me some clothes folded over his arm. "They might be a bit baggy on you, since I didn't know your measurements, but it's better if they're too big than too small,"

"Thank you, that's very considerate of you," I murmured as he laid the clothes on the end of the bed.

"Well, I doubted you'd want to stay in that bloody dress,"

"Thank you," I repeated and slowly sat up, carefully trying not to hurt myself in the process. Once I was up, I swung my legs over the side of the bed and tried to get to my feet.

"Here, let me help you up," Christopher offered as he held his hand out toward me. I took it and offered him a grateful smile. A timid look crossed his face. "Do you think you'll be able to get dressed without my help?"

I nodded as I gained my balance; Christopher's face instantly looked relieved. "Good, I'll go prepare some breakfast for us. Shout if you need anything,"

He left quickly and I smiled at the closed door, it reminded me of when we were younger and we were staying in a small inn and Christopher was left to look after me since there were no serving girls with us and Father was too busy with work.

_"Can't you just dress yourself?" Christopher moaned, shifting awkwardly from foot to foot. _

_"No," I had whined. "I can't do up the back."_

_"Don't wear anything with a lace up back, then," _

_"Chrissy, please just help me," I pled. _

_"No, Marian, you're going to need to learn how to do it yourself,"_

_I felt my eyes prickle with tears; I didn't like being denied things. Christopher's jaw dropped and his eyes went wide._

_"No, no Marian, don't cry. I'll help you, just please don't cry," He quickly hugged me and stroked my hair. _

He never liked it when I was upset, one time he punch Robin because Christopher thought Robin had made me cry, when really I was crying because I'd fell into a nettle bush.

However, Father just shrugged it off with a laugh and told me that Christopher was only doing what all big brothers do, and that I should feel proud to have a brother like him. That pride my father talked about quickly faded when all the trouble started.

I walked over to the bundle of clothing on the end of the bed. He'd bought me three dresses, a blue one with a silver hem, a dark green one that had intricate swirls on the corset and then a very pretty red one, that was basic and plain but I liked it very much; red had always been my favourite colour.

Stripping out of the soiled dress was harder than I thought; the only helpful thing was that Christopher had cut around the waist of it so he could get to my wound. Once unclothed, I ran my fingers across the bandage, just another scar caused by the monster who claimed to love me.

I shook my head, wanting to try and forget about what had happened over the last few days, and just be happy that I was with my brother. So I slipped on the dress which was made of very soft material that felt very soothing against my body and was loose enough that it wouldn't rub against the bandage and would make sure I wouldn't boil in the heat outside.

Before leaving the room, I hastily ran my fingers through my tangled, matted hair, as I did so, I realised the large ring was missing from my left hand. It was a strange sensation that ran through me, one of emptiness; that was one of the only things I had from Robin with me, even though technically it was King Richard's ring.

"Christopher?" I called as I left the room and made my way through to a larger room that had a large cabinet of jars filled with powders and different coloured liquids, there was also two tables, one was covered in pieces of parchment and the other had nothing on it but was surrounded by three chairs.

"In here," My brother replied softly from the room to my right.

"When you found me, was I wearing a ring?" I asked as I followed his voice. He was busy cooking some bacon and eggs.

"You mean that gigantic ruby one?"

I smiled in happiness that I hadn't had it taken off me. "Can I have it back?"

"Of course, it's in my satchel. Where'd you get it, it looks like the King's,"

"It's my wedding ring," I replied softly, to which Christopher turned to me and raised his eyebrows.

"After I put myself between Gisborne and the King, the King gave Robin his ring to be my wedding ring."

"Ah, so you're still with Robin, then," Christopher didn't sound pleased.

"Yes," I retorted snappishly.

"You were too good for him, Marian. You deserved better,"

I frowned deeply and walked out of the room as I didn't feel like arguing with him, I didn't really want to talk about Robin.

Sadly, Christopher didn't get the point, and he followed me.

"You need somebody who can protect and support you,"

"Robin can do all of that," I replied as I snatched the satchel from the floor and ripped it open, before rooting around in it to find the ring.

"No, Marian, he can't. He was and always will be an immature, egotistical boy,"

"That's not true," I whispered as I slid the ring on my finger, I smiled sadly down at it, remembering the last time I'd seen Robin.

"He'd never settle down with you, he'd be unfaithful," Christopher continued.

"That's not true!" I repeated, but this time I screamed it at him, and I began to cough uncontrollably. I hunched over trying to breathe; it was difficult, but I managed. Christopher just stood there watching me.

"Marian, it is true, I've seen plenty of men like him, they say they love someone but they'll happily lay with another woman if feel like it,"

I didn't reply to him, I couldn't. My throat constricted at the thought of Robin with somebody else. He wouldn't though. We're married, even if he thinks I am dead, he still married me. I opened my mouth to tell my brother to be quiet, but instead a loud sob came out and without warning tears began to stream down my face, and suddenly I collapsed to the ground.

"Marian!" Christopher shouted in horror as he sunk to the ground next to me.

"Robin wouldn't do that!" I cried. "He loves me, Christopher, he _loves _me!"

Christopher didn't answer; he just sighed and began to stroke my cheek. I slapped his hand away and stubbornly turned myself away from him. He sighed again but made no attempt to approach me. He just let me sob to myself.

I curled myself into a ball, but quickly uncurled myself as it hurt my stomach. He loves me; I repeated to myself like a mantra, he loves me no matter what, just like I love him.

The crying lasted just over half an hour, Christopher was smart enough to go back into the kitchen and leave me alone while he prepared the food.

When the tears had cleared up, I just sat on the floor shaking, wanting to be back in England with Robin, I didn't care if I had to live in the woods, I'd happily live there, in snow and rain, I'd keep a smile on my face, because I'd know I'd be with Robin.

"Breakfast is ready, Marian,"

"I'm not hungry," I muttered petulantly.

"Don't start with that, starving yourself won't affect me, you'll just hurt yourself," Christopher muttered as he sat at the table and began to eat.

I begrudgingly rose to my feet, a little unsteadily and wobbled over to the table and sat down opposite Christopher and just glared at him. It used to work.

"What happened to you, Christopher?"

"What do you mean, sister?" He asked nonchalantly as he shoved a piece of bacon into his mouth.

"You're different, and I don't like it,"

He cocked his head and gave me a puzzle stare. "I don't know what you mean,"

"You used to be so kind and caring toward me, but what you did before, I know that my Chrissy would never do that, he'd hold me and tell me everything was going to be alright, but instead you just wanted to hurt me,"

"Marian, when you finally decide to grow up, you realise you need to start living in the real world and not living in a made up fantasy world were everything will go your way, because you can't always get what you want, no matter how much you cry and moan,"

"When I decided to grow up?" I shrieked. "While you were here having a laid back life, guess what I was going? I was stealing from the Sheriff to help the poor and sick, making sure they had enough money to pay taxes, to make sure they had enough food and medicine so they won't die. And what have you done? You served in the war for a little bit and then got thrown out!"

Christopher's eyes glistened with anger and he stared down at the table. This defiantly wasn't my brother that I knew and loved, this was a stranger that I didn't like at all.

"Christopher, where's my brother? My big, overprotective brother, who'd do anything for me, the one who'd make a complete and utter fool out of himself just to make his baby sister laugh?"

Unexpectedly, Christopher exploded. "Do you know how difficult it's been for me these past few years? And I don't just mean the years I've been here, but the years I was banished from Nottingham, cast out by my own _father! _I had nothing, I risked so much coming to see you all those times I did, I would've been killed instantly or been locked in the dungeons, but did I care? No, because I wanted to see my sister,"

"Chris-"

"No Marian, just be quiet and listen for once! I put my life on the line to make you happy, to protect you as best I could, and then one day I come and you're in tears because your precious Robin had left you to go and fight in the war. Don't you realise? He wanted to help people, he wanted to do something selflessly, but you wanted to be selfish and keep him to yourself, but still you forgive him and pretty much kill yourself for him,"

"I killed myself for the King, not Robin!" I interjected.

"Really? Think hard about it, who did you really take the blow for? Deep down, you knew that if King Richard had died, Robin would crumble. What has Robin ever done for you except caused you trouble?" Christopher demanded.

"Please just stop, I did it for King Richard, because if I didn't England would go to ruin, and people like Gisborne and the Sheriff would run England, and the war here would just rage on continuously, even if the King is dead, because Prince John only cares about what most men care about power!"

"Keep telling yourself that, dear sister, but one day you'll come to realise, all this, all you've done is for nothing, it's a waste of time and energy. Last night when you were telling me about Gisborne, if only you'd know how much I wanted to scream at you, if only you'd married Gisborne, you wouldn't be here, you would've been safe,"

"But I wouldn't be happy,"

"Who cares? Do you think all marriages are happy and filled with love? No, they're for either money or convenience. You're either just too stupid or stubborn to do it. Maybe it is your fault Father's dead, if you'd just married that man, the manor wouldn't had been burned to the ground, Father wouldn't had been imprisoned, and who knows, maybe he'd actually be proud of you for once. Instead of him just feeling disappointment."

"Why are you being like this?" I whispered, I was disgusted at myself because I was going to cry again. The Nightwatch Man shouldn't cry this much.

"You need to know how harsh the real world is, Marian, the sooner the better, you can't just walk around in a daze all the time," With that, Christopher shoved himself away from the table and stormed out the door that led to the busy street.

I sat staring at the door, my mouth open and tears slowly running down my cheeks. The happiness from yesterday from finding my brother had disappeared and instead I was filled with terror, this was not my brother, I didn't know who this man was.

Getting to my feet once again, I made a decision that I couldn't stay here, maybe I could find Djaq; she'd be able to help me get back to England. I picked up Christopher's satchel and held onto it tightly, wondering whether I would ever see the beautiful forests of Sherwood again. I shook my head, trying to vanquish those thoughts. No, I would get back, Robin was waiting for me.

And with that I headed out the door. The determined and hard working Marian was back, I was going to get back to Robin one way or another.


	4. Explanations

**Okay, so I've got some reviews about Robin and Marian, just so you know, I'm NOT anti-Robin, I love him just like I love all the others, (apart from Kate, Isabella and Meg). Also, this isn't going to be a Guy/Marian story, that would just be stupid since he nearly killed her. Anyways, enough from me. Remember, don't be afraid to review, it helps me to carry on and lets me know what you all want. **

I made my way quickly away from the small building, I felt paranoid, and not just because of my brother. I was worried in case I saw Gisborne or Vaisey, worried wasn't even the word for it though, it was almost terror, something that shamed me to realise. I shouldn't be afraid of them. I'd get my revenge on them.

The heat was something that I hated about being here, I'd only been here a few days, but already I couldn't wait to get back to England, to be surrounded by the forest, my one true home, with Robin.

No, I shouldn't keep thinking of Robin, as much as I love him, constantly thinking about him will only lower my mood and make me want to curl up and hide from the world, instead of fight my way through the world.

But I loved him, wasn't it obvious my devotion to him, I'd pretty much came back from the dead for him. _Twice. _I couldn't imagine being with anybody but him.

I was taken away from my thoughts by suddenly being pulled from the street, and down the side of some of the small houses. I was forced roughly against a wall, I cried out in pain as my stomach caused me pain.

"Where on Earth are you going?" Christopher demanded, his fingers gripping into my shoulders. "Do you now know how dangerous it is for you to be out here by yourself?"

"Get off me," I growled.

"I'm not going to let you get yourself killed," Christopher argued.

"Like you care," I muttered petulantly, and shoved against him, but he just tightened his grip on my shoulders.

"You know I care, you're probably the only person I do care about. The only person I'd risk my life to protect,"

I scoffed. "So why did you say what you did before? If you cared, you'd be happy and support my choices." My cheeks were hot and my eyes prickled, I was going to start crying again.

Christopher sighed and dropped his hands to his sides. "I'm sorry," He murmured softly. The brother I knew and loved had taken over, those bright blue eyes filled with shame and sadness.

It took a while until he continued, but I waited patiently. "Being here, fighting, it really changes people, Marian. I made friends with other soldiers and I watched them die, I would hold them in my arms as they bled out. Those who didn't die, I would sometimes here them crying in the night," Christopher stopped and inhaled deeply, he closed his anguished filled eyes. "We were all so young, we were swept up in the glory that seemed tied to the war, it seemed all so simple. Kill a few people, then come back a hero."

"Christopher," I whispered as I placed my hand on his arm, I could hear his voice was going to crack soon, but he still continued on.

"But there's no glory, no freedom and no escaping," He stopped once more, his eyes opened and blazed into mine. "Every night, I see the faces of those I've killed and those I've seen die. I can't sleep for long periods of time. An hour maybe two at the most, before those dreams become too realistic for me. I'm scared, Marian, I'm scared to close my eyes, I'm scared to get close to anyone . . ." He trailed off and I was shaken to see tears slowly stream down his face. It was horrible seeing somebody who I knew to be strong suddenly break down in front of me.

"Christopher," I repeated and wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling his close.

"I'm sorry, I never meant to hurt you, I never wanted to hurt you. You're all I have Marian, and I can't lose you again," Christopher sobbed, each sob seemed to hurt me. I wasn't sure how to comfort him.

"It's okay, I'm not sure what I thought I was going to do, I have absolutely no idea how to get to the docks. I'd probably die of thirst first, I need you to get back to England,"

He laughed. "So, you're only using me? You haven't change one bit, Sister,"

I smiled, if only he knew how much I'd used, lied and betrayed people, well person. He deserved it though, no, he deserved much worse, and I, along with Christopher, would make sure he paid, the more painful, the better. I'm sure Chrissy would agree with me, as would Robin.

Pulling myself away from Christopher and cupping his face in my hands, I wiped a tear away with my thumb.

"Come on, let's get back to the house, I didn't eat my breakfast," I suggested, he laughed again, but this time it sounded more normal than his last laugh.

"Yeah, I'm feeling hungry again, too," Christopher moved away from me so that I wasn't against the wall anymore. "I didn't hurt you, did I? I totally forgot I could have ruptured your wound."

"I'm fine, no more injuries and no pain either. You did a good job, dear Brother," I praised and kissed his check. He smiled shyly at me like he used to when we were younger, before linking our arms together and began to lead us back toward the house.

"Christopher, you didn't really mean what you said about Robin, did you?" I asked quietly after a few moments.

He sighed. "No, I was just angry at myself and I wanted to let the anger out. I remember Robin being very protective over you, I know he does care about you, and I should respect him, King Richard thinks very highly of him,"

"I know, Robin has always been very loyal to him,"

"And that loyalty rubbed off onto you,"

"No, Father and Robin have made me realise that King Richard is the one who is fighting for peace, unlike Prince John, he's greedy, just like Vaisey,"

"Vaisey? The new Sheriff?" I nodded to his question. "I can't wait to get back, for what he did to you and Father, he will pay, and Gisborne,"

"And I will stay by your side throughout," I announced proudly, making Chrissy chuckle.

"I know you will, you have a worse anger than me . . . your stubbornness doesn't help either,"

I gasped and pretended to be offended, by yanking my arm out of his and pouting, something I'd done plenty of times to plenty people.

"Oh come on, you know you're a stubborn cow," Christopher said as if that was a good enough reason, like he thought that insulting me would make things better.

"Yeah, I'll remember you calling me a cow when you need my help," I muttered back at him, another loud laugh came from him and he threw his arm around my small shoulders, as we continued on our way toward the house.


	5. Travel Plans

"It's not going to be that easy, Marian. I've already told you that the money I get paid goes straight to the healer so I can stay in this place,"

"But we _need _to get back Christopher," I pressed, there was no way I was going to let him win this argument.

"Yes I know, you've said you need to get back, but I can't just make money appear out of nowhere, we'd have to wait until –"

"Christopher, I am _not _waiting. Why can't we just sneak onto a ship and hide?"

"If we snuck onto a ship, we'd have to stay in hiding, especially when the ship is moving, because if we're found we'd be thrown overboard, and I don't know about you, but I really don't want to be swimming in that water," Chris sighed.

"I can do that, so when do we go?" I asked with a triumphant smile.

"No, we're not going, we'll wait until Masood returns and I'll ask him for help, I'm sure he'd be able to get us onto a ship, without breaking the law," Christopher snapped as he stood up from the small table and grabbed the two empty cups up and disappeared into the kitchen area.

"Masood, I'm guessing he's the healer?" I asked, trying to change the subject.

"How did you guess?" Christopher continued to retort, I rolled my eyes at his attitude; some things never change.

"Where is he now?" I quizzed, slowly getting to my feet, I was aware that my stomach was stinging a little more now; I rubbed my hand over it, hoping to soothe the throbbing.

"Doing his job," Christopher came back into the room and placed the two now full cups down on the table. "Mending people on the battlefield."

"Why aren't you with him?" I asked as I moved around the room, taking my surroundings fully in. The pieces of parchment were strewn on the floor, the large amount of glass bottles around the room; some were empty, while others were filled with different coloured liquids.

"I can't go to there," He whispered as he dropped down onto the chair at the table.

"What do you mean?" I turned to face him; his head was dropped and he looked almost timid.

"I can't go to the battlefield, I've tried to go with Masood a few times, but whenever I'm there, I just shake, and I can't think right, I just feel . . . scared."

I sighed as I sat down with him at the table. "It's okay to be scared, Chrissy, even Robin has nightmares about it, he's been affected more than is visible, but it also shows how brave you are, to have gone through all of that, and still continue with life,"

Christopher shook his head. "I don't want to talk about it anymore,"

I knew by the tone of his voice that I shouldn't push him to say anything else. I nodded, to show that I was going to honour his wish. I

I yawned widely and stretched, then instantly regretting doing so, it was like being punch in the stomach and the pain was something that made me want to scream. Obviously, Christopher noticed the expression on my face as he quickly spoke again.

"You should go and rest, you should've been resting all day, as you're not ready to be up and moving around like you have," Christopher leaned back in his chair. He suddenly look a lot older and exhausted.

"Do you not want to have the bed tonight? I'll sleep on the floor," I offered, keeping my voice soft.

"No, you're a lady, you should be sleeping on a bed of feathers or something," His voice betrayed the tiredness that was sweeping over him.

"Fine, but tomorrow night, you're having the bed and I'm sleeping on the floor," I said and rose from the table, lying down should help the wound.

"We'll see about that, baby sister," Christopher's voice was gently teasing. I placed my hand on his shoulder as I moved around him toward the bedchamber.

Once in the bedchamber I stripped out of my dress with grateful ease; I folded it up and placed it on the chest at the bottom of the bed, where the other dresses were folded neatly from this morning.

The bed wasn't as soft as I remembered, it had hard lumps that dug into my back and the blankets made me itch. I had a much harder time falling to sleep than I did last night. I tossed and turned in the stifling hot room, trying to find the most relaxing position, but I couldn't.

After a while of restlessly writhing around in the bed, I threw my legs over the side and sat up, my eyes scanning across the pitch black room, the only light coming from under the door from the main room where I could hear Christopher's soft snores.

I moved carefully toward the door, keeping my hands stretched out in front of me so I didn't walk into a wall or anything else. I opened the door and the gentle light from the candles illuminated the chamber slightly, just enough for me to dress.

Christopher was spread out on the floor, with a blanket wrapped like a cocoon around his legs. His face was pained and his hands were balling into fists then relaxing, before they balled into fists again. I made my way over to the one of the chairs and sat down and fixed my eyes on my sleeping brother. It reminded me of when he used to be ill, which was often, Christopher was quite a sickly child and was regularly bed-bound, I used to sit at his bedside and sing to him, just like Mother used to do, also making sure that there was a chamber-pot nearby for him to throw up into.

Father never had time to sit with Christopher and comfort him as he was too busy doing his duties as Sheriff; that was one of many reasons that Christopher resented Father, and why we have a close relationship.

He muttered something unintelligible in his sleep and his brows furrowed. He then turned over so he was lying on his chest and continued to sleep. Instead of staying and watching him any longer, I headed toward the small kitchen area, I was starving, and maybe that would help the small ache that had began in my stomache.

As I searched the kitchen, I found some bread which I quickly consumed, it didn't taste as good as the bread at home, it tasted gritty and hard, but it was better than nothing. The candle from the main area was beginning to dim; the kitchen was becoming darker and darker. I looked around the kitchen quickly, seeing if there were any more candles.

I finally noticed one on top of a shelf, I had to lean over a bench cluttered with empty bowls and cups, and reach up to try and grab hold of the candle. As my fingers came across the candle, it fell backwards, making it tougher to retrieve. I reached further, standing on my toes and groped around the shelf, pushing aside the small bottles of liquid. I suddenly felt a sharp pain in my stomach and I could feel something warm. I stumbled backwards in alarm.

My hands became wet as I placed them on my stomach, I must've burst my stitches. It hurt like hell, but I kept quiet as I moved back toward the living area.

"Christopher," I whispered, I dropped to my knees next to him and kept my hands pressed hard against the bleeding, hoping it would cease. "Christopher, wake up, I need help." He didn't stir and remained deep in sleep. So, I removed one hand from the wound, wiped it on the bottom of my dress and shook his shoulder.

The next events happened so quickly, I didn't see any of it coming. Christopher flipped over and grabbed my arm, he then forced my to the ground and positioned himself so one of his knees was pressed firmly on my chest.

"Chissy!" I called out in alarm, it was hard to breathe with the position I was in.

Christopher's eyes which were at first full of awareness and anger, suddenly turned to horror as he shoved himself away from me.

"I'm so sorry," He muttered. I was about to reply telling him it was fine, but a feeling of numbness washed over me rapidly and my vision started to go black around the edges.

"Marian? Marian!" Christopher was hastily by my side, however his voice was oddly distant. "Oh no," He whispered as he softly touched my stomach. His voice then turned even more panicked. "Marian, can you hear me?"

I wanted to answer, telling him I was fine, it was true, because I couldn't feel anything. The blackness began to take over my whole vision slowly, and my eyelids were getting heavy.

"No, no, no, stay with me, keep your eyes open!" I then felt like I was floating, just like I did when Chistopher found me yesterday. Was it really only yesterday?

I tried hard to obey what my brother told me, but it was difficult, I could hardly see anything as it was and it was hard to distinguished between when my eyes were open and when they weren't.

There was a low, persistent hum that began, I didn't know what it was or where it was coming from, but it only lasted a few seconds as it slowly drained away, and I couldn't see, hear or feel anything, instead I was drifting off to my happy place.

_"Marian, I want to tell you something,"_

_"Really what?"_

_"Not here, follow me," _

_I laughed at him, he should know by now that I would follow him anywhere and everywhere. _

_Robin led me through his small villiage of Locksley, the villiagers smiled and nodded in greeting at us. It was no longer odd for them to see me here so much anymore, since I came here almost everyday. _

_As we walked away from the villiage, Robin clasped my hand tightly in his and smiled at me, there was an odd look in his eye, one I'd never seen before, but it was tinged with excitement. I wasn't sure where he was taking me, but I was used to him taking me on small adventures, most people would say we were too old to be going on stupid adventures, my friends always told me that, most of them were married now though, even though they were only fifteen and they were married to men twenty years older. But these adventures brought Robin and I closer, and kept us entertained for hours. _

_We walked hand in hand toward a wooded area, he was quiet and looked lost in thought, it was odd for him to not talk for this long, but it was peaceful, especially with the sounds of the birds around us singing, just like they always did on beautiful summer days. _

_"Where are we going?" I asked brightly after a few more moments of walking through the woods._

_"To a little place Much and I found a few days ago, I thought you might like it. It's not to much further," Robin replied softly._

_That was a name I didn't really want to hear. It's not that I didn't like Much, it was just that I think Robin and him spend too much time together, and also, Much is weirdly devoted to Robin, and anyways, I don't think Much likes me in return, I think he's jealous of the attention I recieve off Robin. I kind of like that. . . _

_"Here we are," Robin announced quietly, his green eyes still sparkling with excitement and an almost shy smile on his face. _

_I took in my surroundings and was stunned with the beauty, simplistic though it may be. There was a break in the trees which had a small meadow with a stream trickling through, it was perfectly clear water and in glistened in the midday sun. The grass was a lush green and there were little flowers dotted around. Even though there was nothing magnificent about the area, it was still a place I would like to return to. Constantly. _

_Robin moved from my side and sat down on the grass near the bubbling stream. I copied him and stared at the water, at the bottom there were pretty stones that were various colours. I'd have to pick some out later._

_"What did you want to tell me?" I asked, only just remembering why he'd brought me here. _

_I had to turn to look at him to make sure he was still there as he was silent for a while. He met my eye and smile once again shyly. _

_"You know I love you, right?" _

_My cheeks heated and I had to look away, although I knew this very well and I felt the same way in return. I still felt embarrassed. I nodded without looking at him. _

_"Well, I want you to know that no matter what, I'm going to be here for you, and that I want to spend the rest of my days and nights with you," He said, his words filled with promise. _

_"I want that, too," I whispered in reply and I softly brushed his hair out of his eyes; his hair flopped straight back down, as always._

_"So . . . You'll marry me?" _

_"What?" I gasped in alarm. I wasn't expecting him to come out with that. _

_"Like I said, I want to spend every day with you, and know that you're mine," _

_"Robin, I'm already yours," I murmured in replied and let out a small laugh at his stupidness, I've been his since he first smiled at me._

_"But I want everybody to know that you belong to me," _

_"I think everybody already knows, since we're hardly ever apart," I joked. _

_Robin sighed. "I'm trying to propose and it's like you're trying to avoid it at every cost," He sounded a little upset. His ego was probably a little bruised.  
_

_"It's probably because I've never really thought of marriage," I stopped to think for a second. Robin was the only person I could imagine myself settling down with. And Father liked him, so he wouldn't have a problem with the betrothal. "But yes, I will," _

_"You'll marry me?" Robin asked incrediously. _

_I nodded with a reassuring smile. He laughed loudly with relief and suddenly jumped on me, pressing me into the grass and the wild flowers. His lips urgently found mine. One of his hands tangled in my hair while the other rested on my ribs. This was the special type of kiss that didn't happen often, but it was definately my favourite because it made me tingle all over, and usually after these types of kisses Robin would quickly disappear for a few moments, for reasons I wasn't sure of. _

_Robin pulled away and I pouted, I wasn't anywhere near finished, but he was smiling at me, once again. "I love you, Marian, and spending my whole life with you doesn't seem long enough," _

_An embarrassed giggle escaped me, it was peculiar for Robin to be this . . . romantic, usually he was quite brash, but this seemed planned out, and I realized I really like this version of him. _

_"And I can't wait to spend the rest of my days with you, Robin," I murmured, he instantly restarted the kiss and I happily worked with him, everything was going perfect. Until I heard one voice call out from a little while away. _

_"Master?" _

_We both groaned, trust Much to ruin everything._


	6. Resurfacing

**_A/N: I know its been a while since my last update, but I have just been so out of ideas on how to continue. But don't worry, this story will be complete, even if it kills me! Enjoy._**

"How long has she been out for?"

"A day, she will pull through though, won't she?"

"She should do, you did a good job, Christopher; you're very talented."

I heard a door open and shut quietly and then soft footfalls moving toward me. I guessed that the other man would have been Masood, the healer. He sounded weary, but I'm sure I heard pride in his voice as he spoke to my brother.

"Chris?" I whispered while trying to force my eyes open.

"Oh, thank the Lord," There was nothing but relief in his voice as he grabbed a hold of my hand.

"What happened?" I looked at him and was curious as to why he suddenly look ashamed.

"I'm so, so sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you. It's just that I have real bad nightmares and you kinda surprised me, I thought it was an attack," Christopher muttered uncomfortably.

"It's okay, I'm fine," I tried to sit up to prove my point, but failed miserably as my forearms were strapped to the table I was lying on. "What's this for?"

"You started going into shock, and I needed you to lie still," He explained as he worked on unbinding my arms.

"So, Masood had returned,"

"Yeah, he needs some well earned rest. I've been talking to him about going back to England,"

I sat up, this time successfully, ignoring the dull pain in my stomach. "What did he say?"

"That I can go, just as long as he can come with us,"

"Why does he want to go to England?" I asked.

"Masood likes helping people, but this is getting too much for him, he's getting old, he's started to make noises whenever he stands up. And he thinks that England won't be so . . . bloodthirsty,"

"When are we leaving?"

Chris shrugged nonchalantly. "Whenever Masood's ready to go,"

I nodded and threw my legs over the side of the table and shakily got to my feet. I frowned down at my dress, the one I thought so pretty, was now crusty with blood and cut across the stomach.

I still felt wobbly as I moved a few steps, so I grabbed hold of Christopher's arm. "Why don't you introduce me to Masood?" I suggested.

Masood was a smart, yet loud man. He had a peculiar sense of humour that I didn't quite understand, but Chrissy did. But he was a man I could get along with; he had short, scruffy black hair with white streaks and dark brown eyes that sparkle as he laughs.

I noticed the way in which Christopher watched Masood; there was awe in his eyes as he hung onto every word the elder said. I remember seeing that look on his face when he used to watch the castle guards practising with their swords.

"But of course, the man was such a fool that he ended up eating the poisoned food and his wife was none the wiser, he seemed quite upset that he didn't put enough poison in the food to kill," Masood said, the authority in his voice made it hard not to take notice.

"Are they still married?" Christopher asked, intrigued. He was like a child again.

"Oh yes, I saw them in the market a couple of weeks ago, she was dragging him around and batting him around the head, he, well he looked like he was ready to murder someone,"

Masood then stood from his chair, the largest one in the room; it was almost like a throne. He moved over to the dwindling fire and poked at the smouldering logs. I realised what Christopher meant by Masood making noises, he grunts and groans whenever he gets up.

"I think it's time you went to bed, Christopher," Masood suddenly came out with as he moved back toward his chair.

"I'm not tired," Christopher retorted petulantly. I smiled as I thought once again; he was just like a child again.

"No, you're exhausted, go to bed and that's an order,"

Christopher didn't argue and instead got lazily to his feet and stumbled toward the room I'd been sleeping in. He didn't say a word as he disappeared into the room. There was an audible thud as he fell onto the bed.

"So, Marian, tell me about this man of yours," Masood announced.

I looked at him in surprise. "What do you want to know?"

"I was speaking with Saffia before I came home, and she was telling me that she was the healer of the gang,

"Yes, that's right, she was very good at it," I answered.

"That she is," Masood seemed to drift off for a second before he continued. "The group would be looking for a new healer, no?"

"I guess, they're always getting cuts and scratches, and in Allen's case that's the worst, he isn't particularly fond of bathing, so he'll be the first with an infection."

"I'd put those boys in line," Masood smiled and then yawned widely. He then began to get out of his chair once again. "It's been a pleasure meeting you Marian; I can see why your brother talked so fondly of you,"

I smiled at him, secretly wondering what exactly my brother had said about me. Masood went off into his bedchamber. I sat for a while staring off into space and I felt excitement course through my veins. This time next week, I'd be with Robin again, living in the beautiful forest, and I'll never waste any time with him, I'll cherish every second, every smile and every touch.

Knowing I wouldn't sleep tonight, I moved over to the shelf that was filled with books, most of them weren't in English, but there was one that caught my eye was one entitled Almagest, I flicked through a few pages and realised it was about the stars, something that always astounded me. I pulled the chair I'd been residing in for the past few hours closer to the fire and curled up in the chair, ready to learn about stars.

By the time the sun was beginning to rise I was feeling a headache coming on, the man who wrote this book, Ptolemy, was definitely a little bit crazy. According to him the Earth is a sphere and it doesn't move, then how do we move around the sun?

I closed the book and rubbed my eyes, they were stinging from reading the small letters. However, I hated leaving a book unfinished; I'd have to ask Masood if I could borrow it for the journey home. I'll try to impress Robin with my new found knowledge of the stars and the other planets.

Standing up, I smoothed out the skirt of the blue dress with the silver hem; I changed into it last night just before dinner, as I thought it would be a little rude to sit in the soiled red dress. I returned the book to its original position and moved over to the small square window.

Looking out there were people rushing around, getting market stalls set up and just getting ready for the day ahead. It was a familiar sight, yet in Nottingham, it's a lot busier and there's more guards.

I wasn't quite sure what to do with myself; I had a nagging feeling of boredom creeping over me. I've always hated being the only one awake. Maybe I should start preparing breakfast, they'll be up soon.

"What have you done?" I jumped at Christopher's voice which made him laugh.

"Why would I have done anything?"

"You're making breakfast, I was just assuming you've done something that makes you feel guilty, and so you're doing this in a bid to cleanse your conscience."

I shook my head with a smile on my face. "I'm offended you'd think that of me, I'm your innocent little sister, who's decided to make breakfast out of the kindness of her heart,"

"I don't know if I can trust you, with all that talk of poisoning food last night,"

"Nobody would poison bacon, that'd be a waste," Masood grumbled as he entered the small kitchen. His hair was sticking up in all directions and he still looked tired.

Breakfast was a quiet affair until a thunderous banging on the front door shattered the comfortable silence.

"Will that be him?" Christopher asked, I wanted to tell him off for speaking with his mouthful but I was too held up on who it was at the door.

"Masood, open up, I know you're in there!" A man's voice shouted.

"He's early, I supposed to have two more days," Masood mumbled as he moved toward the front door.

"But you do have his money though, right?"

"Yeah, yeah of course," Masood shrugged Christopher off.

"Ah, Ishmael my friend, I . . ."

"Masood, I haven't had my money for the last three weeks, I want it all, now," A deep man's voice demanded.

Suddenly Christopher jumped up from his seat and headed toward the two other men. "Three weeks? You haven't paid for three weeks? I thought you said you had everything covered!" Christopher sounded absolutely outraged, if I wasn't so confused I would've found it funny, he was a little like Much when he's in a foul mood.

"And I do have it covered," Masood reassured, but his voice didn't sound so sure.

"So you have my money?" Ishmael pressed, it sounded like he'd came into the small house, I couldn't see as I was staying out of the way in the kitchen.

There was a long pause before Masood replied. "Not at this precise moment,"

"Oh, for crying out loud!" Christopher shouted.

"Masood, we have been friends for a number of years, but this is my business we're talking about, the money you owe is the one thing that's gonna really help me," Ishmael was almost pleading.

"I'm sorry, I don't have your money, I will by next week though," By the tone of Masood's voice, it was like he was desperate for the man to leave.

"You've said that the past three weeks!" There was a loud crash that made me leap out of the chair.

In the entrance hallway, three men stood around the bookcase that had caused the crash. Ishmael was taller than the other two men and had a very narrow face with sunken brown eyes.

"What was that for?" Masood gasped.

"Why don't you have my money, because you spent it on these books? These books that are filled with total nonsense," Ishmael picked up one of the books from the floor and began to rip the pages out, Masood let out a moan of pain.

"Please don't do that," Masood begged, the strain in his voice giving his usually powerful tone a tremble.

"Then give me something that will cover the expenses,"

Christopher seemed to be keeping out of the argument; he was leaning against the wall with his arms folded and his brow furrowed.

"I don't have anything of value apart from my books,"

"I don't want your damn books, I want –" Ishmael abruptly stopped and his eyes were fixed on me. "My, that _is_ a lovely ring you got there girl,"

My heart thudded. He wanted my ring. He wanted my wedding ring, the one thing I've got left of Robin, the thing I'm going to hold onto until I have Robin back.

"Ishmael, she is a guest here, don't bring here into it,"

"You want your debts erased? Give me the ring," Ishmael stalked toward me.

"You're not getting my ring, I don't care how much Masood owes you or how much it's going to hurt your business, you're not getting my ring!" I snapped.

Ishmael just laughed and took another step toward me. "She's feisty, I'll give you that. Now, pretty lady, just give me that shiny ring of yours and I won't have to hurt you," It was said in almost a growl that made me take a step back. "Alright, I did ask politely,"

I was ready to go full Night-watchman on him, but before I could even throw a punch, Christopher takes Ishmael down to the ground and started repeatedly slammed his fist into Ishmael's face. I was unnerved at the blood on the floor, on Ishmael's face and on Christopher.

"Christopher, stop!" I grabbed a hold of his shoulders and pulled him away. I could feel him shaking, so I patted his shoulder hoping to calm him.

"I think you better go Ishmael, before he does something else," Masood, who seemed to have gotten more courage, spoke.

"Oh, I will be back, will other men, to ransack this whole place," Ishmael threatened as he wiped his bloodied face on his shirt; he gave Christopher a cold glare and then swept through the front door. Masood slammed it behind him.

"Well, I think it's time we set off for England, don't you think?" Masood announced, clapping his hands and walking toward his chamber.

"England, how are we gonna get there? You've been wasting all of our money!"

"You really think that highly of me, Christopher? Of course I didn't spend it, the reason I told him otherwise was so we could leave, today,"

I felt happiness swell in my heart; that means I could be with Robin as soon as tomorrow night.

Christopher let out a long sigh and laid out flat on the floor with his hands over his face. "You're a real handful, sometimes Masood,"

Within an hour, we were out the front door, Christopher was carrying our supplies for the journey and I was holding his satchel which had my one other dress in, some daggers that I found in the kitchen, along with Almagest, I'd made sure to ask Masood straight away if I could borrow it. Masood carried nothing; he just led the way to the docks.

The boat was pretty much empty when we boarded. I felt uneasy and my legs buckled underneath me, but I'd persevere, because in the end it'll be worth it.

However, keeping a hold of Christopher as he spews his stomach content into the raging waters was really pushing it.


End file.
